gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Camera
The Camera is an episode of Season 3 of the The Amazing World of Gumball. Synopsis After Sticky's camera is confiscated, it is up to Lewis and Matt to go get it. Little do they know that they would stumble on one of Sticky's secrets... Plot The episode starts off with Lewis and Sticky talking in the school cafeteria during a dark and somewhat cloudy day. Sticky is giving Lewis a "lecture" about lightning, football, ancient/past civilizations and thunderstorms. After this, Sticky tells Lewis what ball lightning is. After they see a ball lightning in the cafeteria, they take cover under their table. But then, they discover that the ball lightning is actually Penny without her shell (who in the dark cafeteria shone brightly, thus making them think she was lightning). Then Penny (accompanied by Gumball, who is in turn accompanied by Darwin) passes by their table, making Sticky awe at her appearance, and Lewis implode at her beauty. In the next scene, Lewis and Sticky are at the school hallway (with Sticky writing on a small book). Lewis asks what he's writing, and Sticky says it's just notes for their school presentation. At this, they both start to prepare their school presentation (revealed to be a railgun). Then Matt and Tobias suddenly go to Sticky and ask him if they can borrow his camera for Tobias' "school presentation". Sticky allows it, but is worried (remarking that Matt had almost gotten his camera eaten by the school hamster). Lewis is surprised that Sticky has a camera inside the school (since "unauthorized" gadgets are not permitted). Sticky reveals his past as the unofficial photographer until the rule banning "unauthorized" gadgets was announced. At this, Lewis tries to see if this is true and asks an Egghead if this was true. The Egghead doesn't remember, but regardless starts talking with Sticky about scientific stuff. Lewis, bored at this falls asleep on the spot until he is awakened by Sticky. Meanwhile, out in the schoolyard, Matt and Tobias are using Sticky's camera. Their so-called "school presentation" turns out to be taking pictures of people, and annoying them. Because of this, they end up annoying Mr. Small. Later, back to Lewis and Sticky. The duo bring in their railgun inside their classroom and start assembling it. Following Lewis accidentally loading and firing the railgun, Matt comes to Sticky. After unsuccessfully avoiding telling the truth (and at the same time, avoiding lying as well) to Sticky, Matt tells Sticky that his camera has been confiscated, making Sticky faint for less than a minute. Lewis explains to Matt about Sticky's love for his camera, photography, and his years as the unofficial photographer (which Matt unfortunately does not remember). After Sticky recovers, he asks both Matt and Lewis to promise to retrieving his beloved camera (or just the memory card with all his images and videos) back. He also asks them (with much sincerity) to not ever look at his files in the camera. After this, Sticky goes to the cafeteria for a late snack. Before Matt and Lewis can start planning, the bell rings, and recess is over. In class, Mr. Small gives them a lecture about emotions, and their relationships (to the dismay of Lewis and Matt). During the lecture, Matt and Lewis converse together through paper notes and drawings. After Mr. Small almost catches them passing notes, Lewis notices a bulge in Mr. Small's pocket. Through a paper note, he asks Matt if the bulge could be Sticky's camera. Matt says that he remembers Mr. Small putting the camera in his pocket. To fulfill their promise, they start plotting a plan to see if the bulge really is the camera (and if it is, to bring it back without mr. Small noticing). In the middle of the class, Lewis makes a ruckus, while Matt discreetly goes over and sneaks to Mr. Small to check and see if the camera is with him. Lewis is able to get the whole class to dance with him and cause chaos, successfully distracting Mr. Small. Matt meanwhile see that the bulge is indeed the camera. But before he can sneak away, Mr. Small finally yells at the class, getting their attention. He notices Sticky's camera on the floor, and walks over to it (unintentionally stepping on a hiding Matt in the process). Mr. Small puts the camera in a more secure pocket, this one having a zipper. Instead of punishing the class, he encourages them since their "fiasco was a perfect demonstration of emotions", and that they were all in topic. Lewis tries to ask Mr. Small about the camera, but is immediately told off by Mr. Small (with his "drill sergeant voice") to go back to his seat. Later, Lewis and Matt try retrieving the camera again. Mr. Small (still with the camera in his pocket) is out in the schoolyard, talking with Banana Joe and Idaho. While he talks with them, both Lewis and Matt discreetly rummage through his pockets. Banana Joe notices the two, but Lewis motions to him to not tell Mr. Small. After a while, Matt finds the camera but his hand gets stuck in Mr. Small's pocket. When Banana Joe leaves, Mr. Small stops him, saying he has a note for him, and he proceeds to rummage in his pockets. Matt frees his hand just in time as Mr. Small checks the same pocket. But then after handing Banana Joe his note, Mr. Small once again turns to his side, and notices the camera on the ground. Once again, he goes to take it, unintentionally stepping on a hiding Matt. Then when he continues talking with Idaho, Idaho sees Lewis hiding behind Mr. Small. Idaho sees Lewis's tail and mistakes it for a herb, and this makes Mr. Small turn around. He catches Lewis attempting to run and hide from him while Matt disguises himself as an actual doormat. In another futile attempt, Lewis tells Mr. Small that Sticky wants his camera back, and promises no more trouble. But to his dismay, Mr. Small does not comply, stating that the rules are to be respected. He also almost accurately guesses that they (could) have been rummaging through his pockets since they are so keen on getting the camera. After refusing to give back the camera, Mr. Small goes away and puts Sticky's camera in his office. Meanwhile, Sticky is in the cafeteria, reading books and solving puzzles (while writing on his small book) in an attempt to distract himself from the loss of his beloved camera. As he solves the crosswords, the answers repeatedly remind him of his camera. Just then, Matt and Lewis come back. After they tell Sticky some good news (that they know where his camera is) and some bad news (that they haven't retrieved it), Lewis (and an initially reluctant Matt) vow to retrieve it before the end of the day. Sticky, speechless at the bad news communicates with them using his crossword answers. Back in class, Mr. Small (at the request of their main teacher) finishes his lecture about "emotions and their relationships" to the class. Lewis and Matt converse once again through paper notes. Matt, (vowing to fulfill his promise to bring back the camera before the end of the school day) suggests that they act "emotionally sick" so they could be excused from Mr. Small's lecture and sneak to his office. After a bit of hesitation on Lewis' part, they feign "emotional" sickness. A pitying Mr. Small excuses them, and both Lewis and Matt go to Mr. Small's office to retrieve the camera. They arrive there without getting noticed. But then because of a nearby class session (and in order to avoid being caught), the two refrain from speaking, and use body gestures, motions and signals to communicate with each other. This leads to them misunderstanding each other. After finding the door locked, Matt suggests using fireworks to open it, but Lewis misunderstands him. Eventually, they start a little competition, showing off their capabilities and skills. The little competition ends with them unwittingly setting off a pair of fireworks. In panic, the both of them slip the explosives under Mr. Small's office door. After the explosion, they enter a silent argument (still not speaking, and using hand gestures). Principal Brown arrives, and demands what they are doing. After commanding them to speak, Matt and Lewis say they were heading for the infirmary when the explosion came off, and made them deaf and argue with each other randomly. Then after Principal Brown is confused by their statements, both Lewis and Matt flee to the direction of the infirmary. Principal Brown just shrugs. Just as they come near the infirmary, they go back and check if Principal Brown is still there. After seeing that he's not there, the two think of another way to get inside. Lewis gets an idea. To the amusement and disbelief of Matt, they bring Sticky's railgun, and use it to open a hole in Mr. Small's office door. Through the hole, they unlock the door, then use a "Do not disturb sign" to conceal the hole. Just after they go inside and close the door, Rocky appears and almost spots them. Inside, Sticky's camera is easily spotted. But just as they are about to leave, Lewis spots another camera in one of Mr. Small's ajar filing cabinets. They both investigate the cabinet, and find it full of confiscated high-tech and low-tech equipment and gizmos. After admiring, fiddling and getting carried away with much of the gadgets and devices, Lewis reminds themselves of the reason why they're there. They check if the camera they first took is Sticky's by turning it on, and viewing its gallery. Lewis says that Sticky told them that they are not allowed to check his pictures or videos, but Matt says that the latest photo is his, and not Sticky's. After Matt confirms that the latest photo is his (and therefore confirming the camera as Sticky's) Lewis attempts to press the power-off button. But instead, he clicks the "view gallery" button. Upholding his word, Lewis quickly averts his gaze and avoids viewing Sticky's pictures and videos, and almost drops the camera in the process. Lewis attempts to kill the camera a second time, but ends up playing a video since he averts his eyes again. Despite their attempts to adhere to their word, and not look through Sticky's files, the audio of the video catches their attention. The video turns out to be a recording of Gumball and a shell-less Penny hanging out. Lewis stops the video before they can hear any more of Sticky's files, and tries to kill the camera for the third time. But again, Lewis averts his gaze to avoid viewing Sticky's files, and plays another video by accident. The video turn out to be a recording of Alan and Carmen flirting. After this catches their curiosity, they eventually and unintentionally delve into Sticky's images and videos, and find shocking, haunting photos of other people (like photos of them sleeping, hanging out with friends or in their own bedrooms). They find out that Sticky has been stalking people. Before they can see more, the camera suddenly seems to be snatched by the air, and is carried off to the door. After struggling with the unknown culprit, the culprit reveals himself to be Sticky. Sticky at first attempts to feign innocence at the photos and videos, but fails. Reluctantly, he tells them about his "unpleasant side". He tells them that he is sometimes possessed by Insecurity, and that it makes him stalk and photograph (or record) other people against his will. Though he fights against it, it gets stronger. Sticky still tries to explain more, but then he starts struggling with Insecurity. When Lewis and Matt are still unconvinced, Sticky succumbs to Insecurity, and Insecurity possesses him. Possessed by Insecurity, Sticky tries to "destroy" both Matt and Lewis and Insecurity threatens to take over them. Lewis and Matt at first try to avoid Insecurity. Then they confront it, and help Sticky fight back against his insecurity by the "power of friendship" and to conquer his Insecurity. With their help, Sticky is able to gain back control of his body. However, with Insecurity still in his body, he struggles with it. He asks Lewis to look for his small book (the same one that he was writing on earlier) which he had dropped while struggling with Insecurity. He instructs Lewis to search for a "charm" to dispel Insecurity from his body. But then Sticky's small writing, and the darkness of the unlit office makes Sticky's book unreadable. Despite this, Lewis luckily guesses the charm (simply "Insecurity, begone!" chanted many times). He chants the charm until Insecurity leaves Sticky's body. Insecurity vows to come back, making Sticky feel nervous. But Matt and Lewis vow to fight it with his side when it comes back. After a somewhat happy ending, Sticky, now free from Insecurity's grip throws his camera filled with the photos and videos out of the window (with Lewis remarking that he didn't have to do that, and that he could have just deleted the files. Sticky apologizes for being so rash and says he'll just get a new camera). The bell rings and classes end. Mr. Small goes to his office, and encounters Lewis and Matt (while Sticky, being very thin hiding in plain sight). The episode ends with a dismayed Mr. Small asking them to explain themselves. Characters Major • Sticky • Lewis • Matt • Mr. Small Minor • Tobias • Banana Joe • Teri • Gumball • Darwin • Walter • Mr. Jacob (mentioned) • Ronald • School Nurse • Leslie • Juke • Clayton • Rocky • Carmen • Masami • Sarah • Penny • Alan • Idaho • Anton • Carrie • Principal Brown • Miss Simian • Eggheads • Hot Dog Boy • Mushroom • Ocho • Green Bear • Fuzzball • 8-bit Dog • Jamie • Richard (Cameo) • Nicole (Cameo) • Anais (Cameo) • Patrick (Cameo) • Insecurity • Jealousy (mentioned) • Chris Morris (Mentioned) Trivia *This episode reveals many things about Sticky. **His insecure side is one. **Another is his love for photography and his camera. **Sticky is shown to be a decent creator as seen by his railgun. **He is also claimed to be the forgotten Elmore Junior High unofficial school photographer. **That he has visited Moscow, Russia. *A portion of the Russian song, "Caravan" is heard playing when he remembers himself there. *Matt is revealed to be a decent artist in drawing. **He also seems to have some skill in scale models like when he created a scale model of the Pyramids of Giza. **He also paints a replica of the Mona Lisa. *In turn, Lewis is revealed to be mediocre at drawing. **However he seems to know sign language. *The scene where Lewis and Matt sneak up, and are about to enter Mr. Small's office but mix up their signals as they are about to get in is a reference to TomSka's "Stupid Soldiers (Mixed Signals)". *The Egghead asking Sticky about seeing a blood moon event is a reference to the October 9 "Blood Moon" event. **Coincidentally, this episode was created just a few days after the event. *Mr. Small once again lectures about emotions. He lectures about them (or about a similar thing) in "The Banana". *Captain Elmore is mentioned in this episode. Lewis also draws him (although he is unrecognizable according to Matt's comment on it). *King Leonidas from the movie 300 makes an appearance when Matt sketches him (although he is not named or mentioned). *"Reorganizers 2: Revenge of the Defeated" is a parody of "Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen". *"Knife Art Online" is a parody of "Sword Art Online". *Matt's drawing of a panda and anime girl is a reference to Tekken. *Some notable internet memes are also referenced during Matt and Lewis' conversation through passing notes. **Matt also tells Lewis that he is a "Grammar Tyrant", a reference to being a "Grammar Nazi". *Sticky's digital camera slightly resembles a model of a real-life Olympus camera. *Lewis' dance when he distracts Mr. Small is a parody of Psy's "Oppa Gangnam Style". **His second dance later on in the episode is a reference to the dance of the Axe Gang in "Kung-Fu Hustle". **His second song is a reference to "Get Lucky" from Daft Punk's album, "Random Access Memories". *Cupock the Barbarian from "The Plan" is mentioned by Lewis. *In Mr. Small's office, many devices that resemble real world gizmos are seen (such as a laptop that has a banana on it, touch phones and a tablet that resembles a Google Nexus). **Matt plays Pacman on one of these gadgets. *Lots of scenes from different episodes are seen in Sticky's camera **A picture from the episode "Halloween" (of Darwin kissing Carrie). **A screenshot of Gumball and Penny holding hands (without her shell) from "The Shell". **An image of Matt being "interrogated" by Gumball from "The Teapot". **An image of Hot Dog Guy from "The Castle". *Lewis references Gumball being possessed by Jealousy from "The Flower". **Sticky is also possessed in this episode, although by a different (but almost similar) spirit. *The pose Lewis does when Mr. Small catches him mid-act is similar to the pose of the Greek "Discobolus" statue. *Matt reminds Sticky of the events in The Doppelgänger. *Mr. Jacob (Lewis, Walter, Ronald, Sticky and Matt's class' main teacher) is mentioned although not named here. *Lewis tries to dispel Insecurity from Sticky with Wingardium Leviosa, a spell from the Harry Potter Series. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:3 Season Category:3 season Category:Fanon Category:Eposides Category:Archives